Ruins Upper Level
} |name = Ruins Upper Level |icon = Ico Cave.png |area map name = The Elven Tombs |image = Ruins upper level.PNG |px = 270px |type = Ruins |location = Brecilian Ruins |enemies = Skeletons Spiders Dragon Werewolves |exits = East Brecilian Forest (becomes World map (after the Nature of the Beast is completed) Lower Ruins Werewolf Lair |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Ruins Upper Level is the topmost section of the Brecilian Ruins, located in the Brecilian Forest. Quests Enemies * Fanged skeleton (Undead, Normal) * Shambling skeleton (Undead, Normal) * Werewolf (Beast, Normal) * Poisonous spider (Animal, Normal) * Giant spider (Animal, Critter) * Dragon (Dragon, Boss) Containers * (Qunari, Critter) - locked, contains Love Letter * (Elven, Normal) - locked * (Elven, Normal) - locked * Cocoon (Generic, Critter) * Cocoon (Generic, Critter) * Cocoon (Generic, Normal) * Cocoon (Generic, Normal) * (Elven, Critter) * (Elven, Critter) * (Elven, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Normal) * (Fereldan, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Normal) Dragon lair * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Normal) - locked at 50 XP * (Elven, Normal) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - see below Notable items Dragon Hoard: Codex entries , source: Love Letter, , source: Falon'Din's Reach, Traps * x2 Leghold Traps (40 XP to disarm) * x6 Pressure Plates (50 XP to disarm) Notes * There are three hidden doors leading to small rooms in the entrance hall which only become apparent when standing close to them: these conceal some minor loot, enemies and a Love Letter involved in the Correspondence Interruptus quest. For their exact location see the red marker in the page's map. * As the Dragon Hoard contains a lot of gold, wearing the Dwarven Merchant's Belt may be beneficial. Companion remarks Upon entering: * Alistair: "Is this an elven place? Did the elves live underground just like the dwaves?" * Leliana: "Do you think it's safe to be in here? I thought I heard a wall crumbling off in the distance." * Morrigan: "The ruins certainly look Tevinter, but are filled with elven trappings. How very odd." * Oghren: "Smells like wet dog in here." * Shale: "There are no doubt many traps here. Don't get squished." * Wynne: "I wonder what ruin used to be. Is it Tevinter, or elven?" * Zevran: "It seems that elves once lived with the Tevinter humans? Or the Tevinter built this place for them? I never heard of such thing." After hearing a loud growl: * Alistair: "I think there's something ahead. Something big." * Leliana: "I have a bad feeling about this passageway. Why don't we turn back?" * Morrigan: "We should prepare ourselves for combat." * Oghren: "You see that? My mother told me never to trust anything that could make turds larger than you are." * Shale: "Some manner of large creature lies ahead. Perhaps it will eat you?" * Wynne: "Did you hear that? Sounds like... loud breathing..." * Zevran: "That smell... we're definitely approaching some kind of lair." Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations